prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Precure
thumb|300px seria anime z gatunku mahō-shōjo stworzona przez Izumi Todo i produkowana przez ABC i Toei Animation. Pierwsze anime z serii Futari wa Precure zadebiutowało w 2004 roku i jest kontynuowane przez sequele i spin-offy emitowane jako część niedzielnego porannego bloku dla dzieci w telewizjach Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (Osaka, Japonia), oraz TV Asahi (Tokio, Japonia). Obecnie istnieje trzynaście seriali anime z serii, z których dwa są bezpośrednimi sequelami poprzednich seriali. Każda seria Precure ma swoją własną historię i motywy. ''Futari wa Precure'' Futari wa Precure, znana także jako po prostu PreCure'oraz'Pretty Cure, jest pierwsza z serii Precure. Emitowana była od 1 lutego 2004 do 30 stycznia 2005 roku. Seria koncentruje się na dwóch dziewczętach – Nagisie Misumi i Honoce Yukishiro, które zostały wybrane przez wróżki z Ogrodu Światła, Mipple i Mepple, aby bronić ich świat przed czarną strefą (ang. Dark Zone) jako Emisariuszki Światła: Cure Black i Cure White. Tematem serii jest Dwoistość. Transformacja Przemówienia Japanese Nagisa & Honoka: デュアルオーロラウェイヴ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力のしもべ達よ！ Cure Black: とっととお家に帰りなさい！ Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Duaru Ōrora Ueibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Tłumaczenie Nagisa & Honoka: Podwójna Fala Aurory! Cure Black: Emisariuszka Światła, Cure Black! Cure White: Emisariuszka Światła, Cure White! Obie: Jesteśmy Precure! Cure White: Słudzy Ciemności... Cure Black: Wróćcie do ciemności, z której przyszliście! ''Futari wa Precure Max♡Heart'' Druga z serii i bezpośredni sequel do Futari wa Precure. Emitowana od 6 lutego 2005 do 29 stycznia 2006 roku. W tej serii Nagisa i Honoka znów są razem ze swoimi wróżkami, spotkają tajemniczą dziewczynę o imieniu Hikari Kūjō, która okazuje się być "życiem" Królowej. Cure Black i Cure White po raz kolejny walczą z mocami Dark Zone, z Hikari Kujo wspierającą ich jako Shiny Luminous. Tematem serii jest Serce. ''Futari wa Precure Splash☆Star'' Trzecia z serii Precure, jako pierwsza wprowadza nowe bohaterki i historię. Emitowana od 5 lutego 2006 do 28 stycznia 2007 roku. Historia tym razem obraca się wokół dziewcząt Saki Hyuuga i Mai Mishou, które zostały wybrane przez wróżki z Ogrodu Światła, Flappy i Choppy, aby obronić Fontannę Światła, ostatnią z 7 Fontann – źródeł, które odżywiały Drzewo Świata. Walczą ze złem jako Cure Bloom i Cure Egret, a później zyskują również możliwość przemiany Cure Bright i Cure Windy. Tematem serii są Gwiazdy. ''Yes! Precure 5'' Czwarta z serii Precure. Emitowana od 3 lutego 2005 do 25 stycznia 2006 roku. Seria koncentruje się na Nozomi Yumehara, czternastoletniej uczennicy, która znajduje Dream Collet i spotyka Coco stworzenie z Królestwa Palmier. Nozomi postanawia pomóc odnowić jego świat poprzez odnalezienie 55 Pinkies i wypełnienie Dream Collet, aby mogło spełnić się każde życzenie. Nozomi stając się Cure Dream zbiera cztery inne Cure: Rin Natsuki jako Cure Rouge, Urara Kasugano jako Cure Lemonade, Komachi Akimoto jakio Cure Mint i Karen Minazuki jako Cure Aqua. Razem walczą ze złą organizacją znaną jako Nightmare. Tematem serii są Motyle. ''Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Piąta z serii Precure i bezpośredni sequel do Yes! PreCure 5. Emitowana od 3 lutego 2008 do 25 stycznia 2009 roku. Fabuła ponownie skupia się wokół Nozomi, kiedy poznaje tajemniczą wróżkę o imieniu Syrup niosącego Rose Pact. Ona i jej przyjaciółki toczą walkę z nową organizacją – Eternal, która chce zdobyć cztery klucze, aby uzyskać dostęp do ogrodu Cure Rose Garden. W walce pomaga im '''Kurumi Mimino jako Milky Rose. Tematem serii są Róże. ''Fresh Precure! Szósta z serii Precure. Emitowana od 1 lutego 2009 do 31 stycznia 2010 roku. Jako pierwsza wprowadza '''animowane komputerowo zakończenia odcinków. Fabuła koncentruje się na Love Momozono, której marzeniem jest zostanie tancerką. Kiedy jej miastu zagrażają wrogowie z Labiryntu, Love zdobywa moce do przemiany w Cure Peach. Wspierana przez jej przyjaciółki Miki Aono i Inori Yamabuki, które stają się Cure Berry i Cure Pine odpowiednio, a później również Eas, która znana jest też jako Setsuna Higashi, mogąca się zmienić w Cure Passion, współpracują z wróżkami Tarte i Chiffon, aby ochronić świat przed Labiryntem. Tematem serii są Koniczyny. ''Heartcatch Precure! Siódma z serii Precure. Emitowana od 7 lutego 2010 do 30 stycznia 2011 roku. Seria koncentruje się na '''Tsubomi Hanasaki, która spotyka dwie wróżki Chypre i Coffret chroniące Drzewa Serc. Tsubomi wraz ze swoją nową przyjaciółką Eriką Kurumi stają się Cure Blossom i Cure Marine, aby bronić świat przed Desert Apostles, którzy kradną Kwiaty Serca ludziom. Później dołączają do nich Itsuki Myoudouin jako Cure Sunshine oraz legendarna Cure Moonlight znana też jako Yuri Tsukikage. Tematem serii są Kwiaty. ''Suite Precure♪'' Ósma z serii Precure. Emitowana od 6 lutego 2011 do 29 stycznia 2012 roku. Historia skupia się wokół Hibiki Hojo i Kanade Minamino, kiedy spotykają kotkę Hummy. Zdobywają moce, dzięki którym mogą przemieniać się w Cure Melody i Cure Rhythm. Ich zadaniem jest znaleźć rozrzucone nutki, które tworzyły Melodię Szczęścia, aby nie wpadły w ręce złego Mephisto, który planuje wykorzystać je do stworzenia Melodii Smutku. Dziewczętom pomagają również kotka Siren (która w ludzkiej postaci nazywa się Ellen Kurokawa) mogąca się zmienić w Cure Beat, a także tajemnicza Cure Muse, która ujawnia później tożsamość jako Ako Shirabe. Na początku Ako pracuje sama jako "zamaskowana" Cure Muse, a później dołącza do Pretty Cure. Tematem serii jest Muzyka. ''Smile Precure/Glitter Force'' Dziewiąta z serii Precure. Emitowana od 5 lutego 2012 roku do 27 stycznia 2013 roku. Kiedy kraina Märchenland zostaje zaatakowana przez złego cesarza Pierrota, Królowa tej krainy zostaje zamknięta. Wróżka o imieniu Candy jest wysyłana na poszukiwania Cure Décor, które mogą pomóc ożywić Królową. Spotyka dziewczynę o imieniu Miyuki Hoshizora, która pomaga Candy odszukać Cure Décor jako Cure Happy. Miyuki zbiera cztery inne Cure: Akane Hino (Cure Sunny), Yayoi Kise 'jako ('Cure Peace), Nao Midorikawa '('Cure March) i Reika Aoki (Cure Beauty). Razem walczą ze z królestwem Bad End Kingdom. Tematem serii są Baśnie. ''Doki Doki! Precure'' Dziesiąta część serii Precure, emitowana od 3 lutego 2013 roku do 26 stycznia 2014 roku. Trzy dziewczyny: Mana Aida jako Cure Heart, Rikka Hishikawa jako Cure Diamond i Alice Yotsuba jako Cure Roseta pomagają Cure Sword, na Ziemi znanej jako piosenkarka Makoto Kenzaki, oraz rycerzowi o imieniu Jonathan Klondike odnaleźć księżniczkę Marie Ange i pokonać króla Jikochū. W międzyczasie do grupy dołącza Madoka Aguri, której alter ego to Cure Ace. Tematem serii są Karty. ''HappinessCharge Precure! Jedenasta część serii Precure, emitowana od 2 lutego 2014 roku do 25 stycznia 2015 roku. '''Hime Shirayuki, jako Cure Princess, nie jest w stanie pokonać wroga sama, na szczęście spotyka Megumi Aino, która staje się Cure Lovely. W walce z wrogiem pomaga im tajemnicza Cure Fortune, (Iona Hikawa). Dołącza do nich również później Yuko Omori jako Cure Honey. Tematem serii jest Moda '''oraz Miłość'. ''Go! Princess Precure Dwunasta z serii Precure'','' emitowana od 1 lutego 2015 roku do 31 stycznia 2016 roku. Haruka Haruno (Cure Flora) trafia do Noble Academy gdzie może spełnić swoje marzenie i zostać księżniczką. Poznaje tam Kirarę Amongawę (Cure Twinkle) i Minami Kaido (Cure Mermaid). Wspierają je dwie wróżki z Hope Kingdom: Pafu i Aroma oraz książę Kanata, Do zespołu dołącza później Towa Akagi (Cure Scarlet). Tematem serii są Księżniczki. ''Maho Girls Precure!/Mahou Tsukai Precure! Trzynasta z serii Precure emitowana od 7 lutego 2016 roku do stycznia 2017 roku. '''Mirai Asahina (Cure Miracle) podziwia Czarownice do czasu gdy na niebie zobaczyła Liko Izayoi (Cure Magical). Mirai postanawia pomóc jej w odnalezieniu Linkle Stone Emerald, gdyż na tropie jest również Dokurokushe z Ciemnej Magii. Między czasie dołańcza do Mirai i Riko, Kotoha Hanami (Cure Felice). Tematem serii jest Magia. KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode czternasta z serii Precure będzie emitowana od 5 lutego 2016 roku do stycznia 2018 roku. Ichika Usami jest uczennicą 2 klasy gimnazjum, która pracuje w rodzinnej kawiarni, Cukierni Kirakira. Pewnego dnia spotyka wróżkę o imieniu Pekorin, która opowiada jej o złych potworach Henteko, które kradną „kira-kiraru”, energię która tkwi w słodyczach. Ichika zostaje wtedy Precure, a wraz z czterema innymi dziewczynami Himari Arisugawa, Aoi Tategami, Yukari Kotozume oraz Akirą Kenjo, tworzą grupę Kirakira Precure A La Mode by walczyć z Henteko i chronić słodycze. Tematem serii są Desery. ''Precure All Stars'' ''Jest to seria filmów typu spin-off, w którym wszystkie postacie z każdego sezonu są umieszczone razem w tym samym wszechświecie. W tym świecie, wszystkie cure są przyjaciółmi i walczą obok siebie. W 2012 roku z filmu Precure All Stars New Stage: Przyszli Przyjaciele, rodzi się po raz pierwszy '''Cure Echo (Ayumi Sakagami) we wszechświecie All Stars, łącząc wszystkie pozostałe cure w walce. Pojawia się ponownie w Precure All Stars New Stage 3: Wieczni Przyjaciele oraz Precure All Stars: Śpiewanie ze Wszystkimi♪ Niezwykła Magia! w celu wspomagania wszystkich cures. Galeria img__mv_pc.png Kategoria:Cures